


Puppy Love

by ticklishivories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet, peaceful evening, and they know exactly how to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Fluffy, painfully fluffy porn.  
> I am sorry.

 

She sits by the lamplight in the living room with a book in her lap, her knees hiked up and her back leaning against the armrest of the large couch. Silent and solitary as she enjoys peaceful company with her lover, not a word needed said between them as he plays a tune only for her ears to hear. Every now and then the quiet is broken by a rustle when she turns the page, coinciding with the soft tinkling of the piano playing behind her. The room would be dark if not for the glow of the lamp light and a few candles lit atop the ebony instrument. Outside their hushed suburban home, the town sleeps, the moon paves the lonely graveled roads, and the trees sigh and sway as they dance with the slow evening breeze.

 

Like this, Rose could sleep, lying on the plush couch already groomed and dressed for bed. She licks the tip of her finger and turns another page, adjusting her position a little. It’s comfortable, too comfortable. Her eyes droop and the words on the page blur. She didn't notice when the music stopped, but she does notice the arm slink around her shoulder and the large body crowding in on her on the sofa. John helps her move so he can sit by her side.

“You were putting me to sleep, you know.” She touches the hand that hangs over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I do know. The pages stopped turning after a while.”

“Why did you stop? It sounded beautiful.”

He huffs through his nose and nudges her temple with his cheek. “I was putting myself to sleep too. My fingers turned on autopilot or something. It was hilarious, you should have seen it.”

She smiles. “I think I can conjure an accurate picture in my head. Your improvisation style has a tendency to hypnotize others.” With him here now, most of the sleepiness has shaken off. She rubs her eyes to rid the last of it away.

“Haha, yes. It is all part of my plan. My magician’s plan! I put you to sleep, and then I have my way with you.”

“Surely you wouldn't take advantage of my body by merely sawing me in half? I’d be disappointed.”

“Nah, it would be something far worse. Like making you subconsciously watch all of the National Treasure movies. And when you woke up the lines would be stuck in your head and you’d have a nagging impulse to steal confidential National Security items.”

“Oh, the horror! You are one formidable mastermind, Egbert. I am trembling at the knees just from the sheer terror of imagining such a scenario.”

He kisses her wetly on the cheek, all love and no finesse. It leaves a patch of spit on her skin, and she wipes it off to rub it on his shirt. She would have wiped it on his pants had he been wearing any. But she isn’t complaining. Especially since Rose is dressed similarly, in one of John’s loose World of Warcraft t-shirts that is just big enough to cover her purple laced panties. Her slim, milky pale legs almost reach the end of the couch, and she knows John is looking at them when she flexes her toes. To be playful, she stretches and shifts her body down to place her head against his warm chest. The shirt hikes up enough to reveal her flirtatious underwear but tightens around the swell of her chest, making it clear that she is not wearing a bra. She takes the book back in her hands and returns to reading.

John snorts. “Don’t even try to be casual. I know exactly what you are doing.”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you are talking about.” She holds back her smirk.

He wraps his arms around her middle and consequentially assures himself of her lack of clothing underneath. But he snickers and plays along.

“What are you reading there?”

“’Mother Knows Best: A Natural Way to Train Your Dog.’”

“Um. Are you trying to tell me something?”

She turns her head enough to peek up at him and sees he has one dark eyebrow quirked up. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She really didn’t, but her tone was sarcastic anyway.

“No, no. I think you do.”

She shrugs. “Maybe I just want to understand the mannerisms of a dog when all my life I’ve only learned the strange behavioral patterns of cats.”

The tone in his voice shifts and he drops the act. “Rose, do you want a puppy?”

“Well, while I do enjoy the quiet nature of the feline I think that a canine would be a very unusual but beneficial addition to the family and might even-”

“You don’t have to justify yourself. If you want a puppy you can have a puppy. It’s that easy! But I have to warn you...” Rose sets the book aside and pushes herself up to get a better look at him. He smiles at her. “...They are a lot more playful than cats. And a lot higher maintenance. It will want all of your attention, and it will want to play all the time and will actively love you instead of watching you coolly from the shadows. Think you could handle that?”

She considers this for a while. “Since I have been dealing with all those things for a  _long_  time with a very different type of animal, I think I could handle it fairly well.”

John kisses her lips and runs his hands along her arms. “Can we name it Casey?”

“Urgh. At this point every animal we ever have will be named Casey.”

“I’m trying to start a family tradition.”

She holds his face in her hands, mindful not to adjust his glasses. “At some point everyone in our house is going to have two aliases. One will be Casey and the other will be a proper, legalized name.”

“And the third will be Liv Tyler.”

“No.”

He isn’t looking at her eyes anymore but staring at her lips. She leans closer, and thinks that she is going to be kissed, but instead he blurts out-

“Do you know how mother dogs clean their puppies?”

The statement catches Rose so off-guard she has to blink herself together again. She sits back and her eyebrows knit together. “...Are you asking me because you don’t know or because you want to know if I know?”

“They lick them clean. Like all over their body.”

“Yes...I knew that. I think most animals do something similar.”

John isn’t fazed by her confusion, and she can see the budding excitement in his features. “Rose have you taken a bath recently?”

Her brain pieces the puzzle together too late. “Well yes, just this morning-”

And he sticks out his tongue and licks one long, slobbery, dripping wet path from her chin to the top of her cheek bone.

“AUGH." She grimaces. "John that is disgusting!” But she is chuckling lightly, and can’t seem to decide whether to push him away or pull him closer as her fingers tangle in his hair. She straddles his legs and he hugs her body as his tongue wets her entire face, and she squeezes her eyes shut to avoid any damage from the gross kisses. His tongue wets the bridge of her nose, her forehead, her entire jawline, and even all of her mouth, but she can’t find any of it the tiniest bit sexy even when she pokes her own tongue out and they touch briefly.

Thankfully he already brushed his teeth and her face doesn’t smell too much like fried chicken and potatoes. “John...John, what are you doing!” she laughs girlishly. He stops for a second to grin at her.

“Giving you a bath, duh. You need one.” His slobbering is loud and smacks against her skin.

“I need one? Should I be offended or allow you to continue to poorly seduce me.”

“Excuse you, I am doing a fantastic job.” He nibbles at her ear but it is still gross.

“Yes but, ugh, could you maybe do it with a little less salivation? That would be desirable.”

He groans dramatically but continues to kiss her.

She is still giggling, but his goal has changed, and she can feel it in the twirl of his tongue when it glides downwards. He licks and kisses her neck with a lot less saliva and the situation is not so funny anymore.

Rose places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and rests more comfortably on his legs. Her thighs touch his skin and she is pleasantly reminded that they are only wearing underpants with their shirts. John’s lips ghost down to her collar, where he nips across the protruding bone slow and careful.  She sighs, tilts her head back slightly, the apples of her cheeks flushing and her hands sliding down his back to grip at the cotton material.

She is used to these surprise treatments by now. His moods are more or less predictable a majority of the time; he rarely has any emotional outbursts or angry rants and the two of them hardly fight as a result. But when he catches her like this she doesn’t know what he’ll do. One minute he could be asking for pancakes and the next she could find herself willingly on her knees and his boxers pooled around his ankles. Which is why, as his mouth travels lower and his fingers sneak underneath her shirt, she is already trembling with anticipation and heat floods to churn and knot in her stomach. She murmurs his name breathlessly and he stops to smile up at her, his nose and ears dusted red.

“Can you lie down for me, Rose?”

She nods. “Sure thing, bro.” John laughs and unwinds himself from her so she can lie back on the couch. After a minute of getting comfortable, she is underneath him and spread open and beckoning. He bends down to kiss her lips chastely, but the childish peck is not enough for Rose and she yanks him down to mash their lips gracelessly together again. But much to her dismay he pulls away, his bottom lip caught between her teeth as it snaps softly back in place.

He is close enough to her that she feels the vibrations of his voice when he speaks. “Sorry missy but I am in control tonight. You can have all the revenge you want later. And I know it will be sweet, if it’s you.”

Rose is already planning it in her head. She has to squeeze her legs together to push away the sudden rush of arousal. “You’ll be lucky if you can use your hands.”

He rolls his eyes, unaffected by her threat, even though he knows she probably means it. He will be lucky if he can  _talk_  in their next intimate session. But right now, he has her pinned, and he’s not letting her go.

He leans back in and resumes kissing her neck, but now his hands push up her shirt and his teeth leave gentle love bites on her skin. She pets his hair, her eyes fluttering closed, and she smiles at the feeling of his large hands skimming over her stomach and up her ribs.

It lasts for all of a minute when he stops again, and Rose is left panting and bare chested, confused and in a daze.

“What...”

“Hold on baby I’m almost done.”

...When had the phrase ‘baby’ become more than an ironic joke between them? She doesn’t care all that much though when he returns to her and kisses her sternum sweetly without the metallic coolness of his glasses. Music drifts into the space where quiet once was.

Piano music?

“John, is this you playing?”

He nips gently at the fat of her breast and doesn’t bother to look up. “Yeah. I recorded myself playing and put it on my iPod. Do you mind?”

Not at all. “Mm...”

“Cool.”

It’s rare when they play music during their love making. They found that it got in the way, and their differing tastes didn’t allow for an arousing, synced mood. But the sensual melody of the piano is John, and there is no third voice in the room other than the swish of the ceiling fan and the hum of the refrigerator. Her heart slows, the muscles in her body relax, and she is limp and yielding underneath his talented mouth and long, skinny fingers. She’s not sure what he’s going to do, but she knows he wants her relaxed. And it’s working.

Her nipples are pert and taut, and he kisses and sucks them between his lips as his hands press down and rub against her hips. Subconsciously she lifts her knees and her legs fall open for him easily. He can probably smell her, and it makes the rosy blush from her cheeks spread to her neck and paints her chest a light pink.

“You’re so pretty, Rose...” he says, his voice deep and feathery, lips descending down her chest and over her stomach.

Laughter bubbles from her throat. It’s the nerves, something she thought would go away after so many years together. But it’s always present, like the warm glow of a dying candle, and she is light headed and giggly as John joins in on the silliness.

“I never would have guessed that you held such amorous feelings for me. Help, I’m-!” She gasps when John bites her inner thigh. “Swooooning...”

He laughs at her. The waver in his voice is reassuring; he is just as nervous. “Don’t worry, I think I’ve swallowed a whole flock of insects. Maybe a beehive.” And she feels the tremble in his hands when he rubs comforting circles into her leg.

“Are they angry bees or happy, honey bees, going about their business and colonizing inside your intestines?”

“Ew, not sexy. You could have at least called me your honey bee instead of mentioning my innards and the insects that inhabit them.”

“But, that would be too...”

The words die in her mouth as his fingers hook on her panties and slide them down her legs.

“Oh.”

He lifts back her thighs and spreads her legs open wider. Their eyes lock for one heavy, infinite second. She can feel all of the history behind them, how easy being like this is, how his familiarity does not dim the excitement growing in her heart or below her waist. Her thumb strokes affectionately over his cheek, squishing his eye closed for a moment, and he kisses the golden band on her finger. She pants, he wets his lips, and they keep eye contact as he lowers himself between her legs.

The music is doing something to her mind, Rose thinks, but that’s wrong, because she can’t think, she can only feel, feel his lips kiss and lick her outer folds and his hot breath as it warms the trimmed tufts of blonde fur. She moans and throws her head back, her hands struggling to find a grip on the couch and instead hold tightly onto his thick black locks.

The rhythm of his mouth syncs with the slow pulse of his piano. It soothes and calms the trembling of her muscles, filling her ears with the music of his fingers while the burning movement of his lips drips pleasure down her spine like molten wax and oiled silk. He sucks and gently tongues the button of nerves at the tip of her arousal, humming the base notes of the song, and she feels the vibrations shoot to the tip of her toes and she nearly cries out.  

“Hah...ah,  _oh,_ John...”

She pleads, reserved even with a tongue pushing inside her, and John loves her so much like this. When she writhes, her body squirming and arching with each velvet stroke and thrust of his fingers. Completely at his mercy, but her chin still tilted in pride and her lips twisted up into a knowing smile. A contradiction of herself, but a beautiful one, and he loves her.

The ache between his legs is enough to short circuit his thoughts, and he forgets what he is going to do next when he grinds down on the cool, unreciprocating couch. He groans against her mound. He’s so used her taste, it’s become delicious; slippery wet and musky, burning hot evidence of what he can do to her. She is close, he feels it in the way her skin shines, her thighs squeeze his head, and quickly, he gives her what he wants.

John already had one finger inside of her, twisting tortuously slow as his tongue massages her clit. Now he adds a second, and she is convulsing, he has to hold down her hips so he doesn’t bump her with his overbite. His digits curl and rub her soft walls, mimicking the thrust of his hips, and still somehow time with the luxurious music.

When she comes, he expects it, and as Rose shouts his name and it drags her under he sucks and kisses her through it.  Reluctantly he pulls away when the little tremors stop, wipes her juices from his mouth and smiles tiredly. Her eyes are closed, a ghost of a smile on her lips and her breath heavy and even. He kisses her on the cheek and thinks she is asleep, but is mildly surprised when she guides his chin up to meet her half cast eyes.

“Thank you, very much. It was wonderful.”

He shrugs, but he feels like a champion. “I know.”

“Should I return the favor?”

John is reminded of his problem, but he pushes the thoughts away. “No, that’s alright. I’m kind of tired.” He lies down next to her, still fully clothed, and places his head on her naked chest. “But you owe me one in the morning.”

Rose slings her arm over his back and kisses his forehead. “I think I can arrange something.”

He grins. He already knows it’s going to be amazing.

 

Their eyes slip shut. Feeling happy and sated, they fall asleep with the rest of the world, quiet and dreamless.

-

**Author's Note:**

> John got what he wanted the next morning. And it was great.  
> JohnRose is actually my otp but i never write them for some reason. I should probably do that.


End file.
